


Gardez

by fallenskies (FalleNess), Tywyll (Gwyllt)



Series: Ресслингтон//Resslington 'verses [1]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Domestic Violence, Emotional Roller Coaster, Fix-It, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Infamous Brussels op, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Military Backstory, Minor Original Character(s), Missing Scene, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Pre-Canon, Psychological Trauma, Red's backstory, Resslington, Suffering Donald Ressler, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalleNess/pseuds/fallenskies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwyllt/pseuds/Tywyll
Summary: Что если у Дональда Ресслера был шанс арестовать Рэймонда Рэддингтона, «Консьержа Преступности»?
Relationships: Donald Ressler & Raymond Reddington, Donald Ressler/Raymond Reddington, Raymond Reddington & Donald Ressler, Raymond Reddington/Donald Ressler
Series: Ресслингтон//Resslington 'verses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981769
Kudos: 3





	1. Сс1 — g5

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gardez](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564721) by [FalleNess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalleNess/pseuds/FalleNess), [Gwyllt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwyllt/pseuds/Gwyllt). 



> Огромное спасибо Gwyllt!  
> *  
> Названия глав это шахматные ходы. Фигуры: ферзь и слон.  
> *  
> Краснова — девичья фамилия Н. Гронской. «Red» — «красный».  
> *  
> В этом фике я отталкиваюсь от того, что Рэд — русский, сбежавший в США. И пытаюсь дать ему более или менее адекватную предысторию.

_Гарде́ (фр. gardez «берегите(сь)»)_ — нападение на ферзя.

Где-то чирикнула птица, и, затрепетав крыльями, устремилась в небо. Зашелестел исполинский клён, качая размашистой верхушкой. Стройные туи закивали ему в такт, склонившись в подобии уважительного поклона. Ряды безликих мраморных плит расположились на тридцати пяти акрах земли кладбища Конгресса. Некоторым захоронениям по сотне с лишним лет, но здешние смотрители своё дело знали — ни одна трещинка не ускользала от их внимательного взгляда. Широкая лента живой изгороди опоясывала территорию, оберегая покой не только мертвых, но и живых, желающих побыть наедине со своим горем. Плющ обвивал металлические прутья ограды, а парочка ворон, нахохлившись, сидели сверху.

Чуть поодаль витражные стёкла фамильного склепа переливались в свете полуденного солнца. По обе стороны тяжёлых дверей ангелы сложили руки в молитве за усопших. На плечо одного из них приземлился кленовый лист, подхваченный ветром.

Колёса чёрного «Мерседеса» с тонированными стёклами мягко зашуршали по гравию, остановившись точно у входа на кладбище. Из машины вышел афроамериканец крепкого телосложения. Его кожаная куртка была на размер больше, чем нужно, а сам он настороженно оглядывался по сторонам добрых минут пять, пока не удовлетворившись, обогнул машину и открыл заднюю дверь.

Сначала показалась тулья федоры шоколадного оттенка, затем — невысокого роста мужчина в затемнённых очках. С едва слышным хлопком закрылась дверь. Расстегнув ветровку, он поднял глаза к небу. Солнце как раз спряталось за упитанную тучку.

Тем временем афроамериканец открыл багажник и достал оттуда свёрток.

— Дальше я сам, Дэмбе, — сложив очки во внутренний карман ветровки и забирая свёрток, произнёс мужчина в федоре. Его телохранитель сканировал взглядом местность. Но кажется, ничего необычного.

Впрочем, если что-то и было, он обязательно дал бы знать. Рэймонд «Рэд» Рэддингтон, он же «Консьерж Преступности», мог поставить на это свою жизнь. Однажды Рэддингтон вырвал тогда ещё четырнадцатилетнего Дэмбе из лап наркокартеля в Сьерра-Леоне. С тех пор Дэмбе Зума, — для него просто «Дэмбе» — был и остаётся его верным, и, пожалуй, единственным другом. А также тем, кто знает множество грязных секретов, которые Рэд накопил за время существования своей империи, процветающей за счёт оказания услуг «коллегам по цеху».

Поправляя шляпу, Рэймонд подставил округлое лицо выглянувшему из-за тучки солнцу. Под глазами наметились круги от недосыпа, а между бровями залегла неглубокая морщинка. Рэд не выглядел на свой возраст — в этом году ему исполнилось пятьдесят. Некоторые его любовницы за глаза говорили, что он похож на симпатичного плюшевого медвежонка.

Рэймонд бодро шагал по дорожке, наслаждаясь покоем. Как ни странно, именно на кладбище он чувствовал себя наиболее живым. И что немаловажно для человека с его родом занятий, окружённым теми, кому наплевать, чем он зарабатывает на жизнь. Мертвым нет дела до живых. К тому же, за последние двадцать лет он так и не нашёл ни места, ни человека, с которым он чувствовал бы себя в безопасности.

Навстречу Рэймонду вышел смотритель, позвякивающий ключами. Рэд, коснувшись края шляпы, поприветствовал его. Пожимая Рэймонду руку, смотритель удивлённо приподнял брови — на его ладони оказалась стодолларовая купюра. Он успел лишь рассеяно кивнуть в ответ на «Хорошего вам дня, Лайнус».

Шагая дальше и бормоча себе под нос, Рэд отметил, что погода в апреле в этом году куда лучше, чем в предыдущем. Хотя температура воды не годится для купания — всего лишь пятьдесят градусов по Фаренгейту.

Рэймонд задержался у склепа, засмотревшись на ангелов. Религиозным человеком он никогда не был. Скорее, умел ценить искусство. Впрочем, громоздящиеся тут и там каменные изваяния к этому не относились. К тому же, здешние скульптуры по красоте не уступали гоблинам.

Имея в распоряжении более чем достаточно средств, Рэймонд мог позволить себе арендовать Эрмитаж на несколько ночей подряд, побродить в одиночестве по Сикстинской капелле или посидеть в лондонской Национальной галерее.

Подул ветер. Рэд заправил убегающий вслед за ветром узорчатый галстук обратно в жилет и одёрнул пиджак. Кленовый лист перепрыгнул с плеча ангела точно на ветровку, а затем, гонимый ветром, улетел в неизвестном направлении. Рэймонд, негромко насвистывая себе под нос, зашагал вглубь кладбища, петляя между рядами могил.

Вдруг он резко остановился. Его внимание привлёк разросшийся терновник слева от него в футах пятидесяти.

С громким «Кар-р!» оттуда вылетела ворона. Едва заметно улыбнувшись, Рэд зашагал дальше, высматривая нужную плиту.

Точно в эту секунду специальный агент Дональд Ресслер потерял равновесие, упав на колючую подушку терновника. Ворона взмахнула крыльями, злобно каркнув Дональду вслед. Он затаил дыхание, застыв в донельзя идиотском положении: полулёжа на колючках, посыпая проклятиями тот злополучный день, когда ему поручили расследовать Консьержа Преступности.

Цветущий тёрн с честью выдержал натиск тренированного тела Дональда. Колючки впились Ресслеру в бока, продираясь сквозь задравшийся пиджак. Его галстук болтался грязно-алым крысиным хвостом по смятой рубашке. А ведь это его любимый! Был.

На правом манжете — запачканном так, что едва можно узнать светло-голубой — оторвалась пуговица. Медная копна некогда уложенных волос растрепалась во все стороны, а по щеке сползла капелька пота.

* * *

Ровно в пять утра Дональд затаился в засаде, прячась среди раскидистых кустов рододендрона на восточной стороне кладбища. С приходом посетителей пришлось импровизировать. Благо, сегодня пятница, и их не так много. Двое пенсионеров, женщина в полицейской форме с двумя розами и одинокая девушка-подросток с лилией в руке.

Оказалось, если опереться плечом об пятый камень слева от таблички с инициалами «Дж. А. А.», то в склепе откроется потайная дверь. К сожалению, долго там просидеть не удалось. Услышав приближающиеся голоса, Ресслер поспешил выйти через вторую открытую дверь. Зато на северо-восточной стороне высадили семифутовый самшит — в нём, как оказалось, очень уютно. Правда, Дональд едва не засветился перед женщиной с сыном — наверняка навещала мужа. Его спас массивный дуб, за который он незаметно нырнул.

Сейчас Ресслер перебрался на юго-запад — и очень вовремя, поскольку Рэддингтон как раз въехал через западные ворота.

Честно сказать, он уже и не надеялся, что получится. Рэддингтон скрывается от правосудия почти двадцать лет. Ни одного промаха. Ни одного — до сегодняшнего дня.

Зацепка казалась тупиковой. Нет, справедливости ради, бывали и похуже, но магазинчик «Мэриз Флауэрз», доставляющий цветы на отшибе Сильвер Спрингс — вершина «бесперспективняка».

_«Вы уверены, что это один и тот же человек?»_

_«Богом клянусь! Его по телеку крутили! Он в такой смешной шляпе был... Как же её... Фидра?.. Не. Федра?_

_«Федора?»_

_«Во, она! Я же помог, да? Тыща за наводку моя?»_

За те короткие встречи с Рэддингтоном Дональд успел выучить его неизменный стиль. Он пытался выследить Рэда по поставщикам ткани для его костюмов, но безуспешно. С галстуками от Zegna повезло чуть больше — однажды Дональд получил посылку с запиской. Естественно, обратный адрес оказался абонентским ящиком, а анализ почерка и бумаги ничего не показал.

_«Выберите себе что-то менее депрессивное, агент Ресслер»._

* * *

Рэддингтон это призрак. Человек без страны, без гражданства, без паспорта. Без принципов. Без морали. Его лояльность измеряется в процентах от сделки. Но даже у такого, как он, есть слабое место. По крайней мере, Ресслеру так хотелось думать. Иначе какой смысл рисковать ради цветастого веника?

Выйдя на след, Ресслер не отпускал зацепку до тех пор, пока не выжмет из неё всё до последнего. На записях действительно был мужчина в федоре. Но с таким же успехом можно гоняться за восставшим из мёртвых Элвисом. Поэтому Дональд перестал терроризировать спецов по видеозаписям, а принялся копаться в архивах.

Уже отчаявшись найти хоть что-то незацензуренное вездесущей рукой морской разведки, Ресслер наткнулся на чёрно-белое фото женщины с ребёнком. Поначалу он думал, что это погибшая жена Рэддингтона. Но на фото женщина держала за руку мальчика, а у Рэддингтона было две дочери. Они и его жена погибли на Рождество. Сразу после этого след Рэддингтона пропал, а засекреченные документы начали появляться в Москве, Пекине и Исламабаде. Да и одежда женщины выглядела не по-американски. Значительно проще и беднее. Сзади них были качели, а на шее у мальчика был завязан платок и он почему-то отдавал честь.

Ресслер долгое время ломал голову, что это могло значить, пока однажды его племянник не делал презентацию о бойскаутах в разных странах. Дональд связался со своими контактами в России, но тщетно. Дошло до того, что эта женщина стала являться ему в снах. Её отчуждённый взгляд, полный отчаяния, стоял у Ресслера перед глазами каждое грёбаное утро.

Но Ресслер не был бы собой, если бы не докопался до сути. Даже если начальство сочло зацепку пустышкой, он так не считал. В случае успеха, как минимум, гарантирована прибавка к зарплате, а как максимум — открыт путь в агентурную элиту.

Кроме наглого молодого флориста Дика Мэллоу в магазине работал бодрый для своего почтенного возраста старичок Дуглас Маккрейн. После трёх стаканов виски у старика развязался язык, и Ресслер едва успел незаметно включить диктофон.

Оказывается, «мужчина в федоре» появляется здесь каждый год строго в апреле, в один и тот же день с одним и тем же заказом — мимозы и сирень. По словам Дугласа, это самое странное сочетание, что ему когда-либо приходилось слышать. Тем не менее, по «мужчине в федоре» часы сверять можно: он заказывает букет ровно за два дня до приезда, а появляется точно к открытию магазина.

К сожалению, показания, данные под воздействием алкоголя, весьма сомнительны, поэтому Ресслер решил проверить их самостоятельно.

И кажется, спустя целый год, его старания окупились.

* * *

Пять с лишним лет поисков, неудачное покушение на Рэддингтона в Брюсселе, срыв международного саммита в Пекине, взрыв в Стамбуле, и вот он, Консьерж Преступности, собственной персоной! И где! В, мать его, Вашингтоне! На задворках Капитолия!

«Ты рехнулся», — внутренний голос не оставлял надежды достучаться до здравого смысла. — «Подкрепление, в лучшем случае, будет через полчаса. Что если он тебя заметит?»

Природная упрямость не позволяла Ресслеру сдаться. Тем более, когда желаемое прямо перед носом.

Стараясь как можно тише отлепиться от колючек, он выглянул из-за укрытия.

Федора Рэда маячила в восьмидесяти футах от него.

Спрятавшись обратно, Дональд прикинул в уме варианты. Просто так арестовать Рэддингтона вряд ли получится — его адвокаты заживо похоронят окружного прокурора. Вот если бы состоялась сделка по продаже оружия или же Рэд приехал забрать что-то из тайника — кокаин, например, — то дело пошло бы веселее.

Ресслер, словно кот, плавно перепрыгнул через толстый шлейф живой изгороди, приземлившись на траву.

Благодаря Бога, что изгородь не успели подровнять, он, пригнувшись, следовал за Рэддингтоном. Тот задорно насвистывал мотив «Humpty Dumpty had a great fall», режущий уши в тишине могил. На мгновение Дональд почувствовал себя мальчишкой у костра, где рассказывают страшилки. Он крепче сжал в руках свой «Зауэр», продолжая путь.

Шлейф редел с каждой минутой, и Ресслер лихорадочно высматривал надёжное укрытие. Ему приглянулся коренастый дуб, окружённый миниатюрными шариками самшита. Он стоял точно напротив Рэддингтона, остановившегося у нужной могилы. Тяжело дыша, Ресслер прислонился к вековому стволу.

Транспортировка тела для Рэддингтона не проблема. Вопрос в другом — что случилось с мальчиком на фото? Где он теперь? Значит ли это, что у Рэда есть сын?..

Ресслер прикрыл глаза, и ему тут же вспомнилась фотография. Стеснительная улыбка мальчика и тяжёлый взгляд его матери.

Фотография жгла даже сквозь пиджак. Зачем он носил её с собой? Ресслер не знал. Ему не нужно ещё раз смотреть — он знает её наизусть.

У женщины на фото — резкие, грубые черты лица. Она не улыбается; но и не выглядит печальной. Скорее, уставшей. Она крепко держит мальчика за руку. В её жесте нет нежности. Скорее, необходимость. Наверное, за мальчишкой надо присматривать. Она смотрит прямо в объектив. В её глазах — что-то неуловимое, ускользающее. Как снежинка, тающая на ладони. Но на фото весна: пышные деревья, распустившиеся цветы.

Её сын, салютуя, улыбается. Заразительно, и по-детски наивно. Его волосы треплет ветер, а галстук завязан неровно. Быть может, завязывал сам?..

Ресслер бесился, десятки раз обещал выкинуть снимок к чёртовой матери — и каждый раз менял решение.

Криминалисты подтвердили, что это копия очень старого фото уже на современной бумаге. Единственное, в чём они точно уверены — оригинал фото не ретушировали, а распечатали, как есть. Также, судя по стилю одежды, фото сделано где-то в начале семидесятых.

Как Ресслер ни бился, но оригинала он так и не нашёл. Когда фото увеличили на компьютере, Дональд разглядел на щеках мальчика веснушки, а у его ног лежал игрушечный грузовик.

_«Пап, пап, смотри!»_

_«Не сейчас, сынок, я занят»._

Ресслер открыл глаза, фокусируясь на настоящем. Его отец стал разменной монетой в большой игре. Единственная ошибка, которую он совершил за сорок лет своей службы в полиции — довериться не тому человеку. Этим человеком стал его напарник, Томми Маркин.

_«Меня приняли, мам»._

_«Ох, Дональд... Я рада, правда. Но... Ты уверен?»_

_«Да. Он делал этот мир лучше для нас с тобой. Для всех нас»._

Его отвлёк шум сверху.

«Твою же мать!»

Если белка сиганёт вниз, ему крышка.

Возня усилилась.

«Господи, только не...»

Но кажется, сегодня удача на его стороне. Рыжая чертовка ушла по своим делам.

Ресслер тихо выдохнул. Прохлада, исходящая от дуба, приятно освежала обеспокоенную тревогами голову и напряжённое тело.

— Nadezhda.

Дональд непонимающе моргнул, чуть выглядывая из-за дерева. Он знал русский на уровне первой страницы разговорника, поэтому если Рэддингтон толкнёт сейчас речь, толку от него будет мало.

— N-Nadezhda... — голос Рэддингтона дрогнул. Он почти шептал непонятное слово. Кажется, имя. Ага, значит, женщину звали «Nadezhda». На вкус Дональда, оно звучало тяжело и немного грубовато, но вместе с тем, такое...

Родное?

«Его... Мама?»

Ресслер торопливо спрятался за дуб, ставя пистолет на предохранитель. Эйфория улетучилась, а в душу вонзились когти сомнения.

_«Звони, ладно? Люблю тебя, сынок»._

_«И я тебя, мам»._

Когда же он последний раз звонил матери? Не говоря уже о том, чтобы приезжать чаще, чем на праздники, и дольше, чем на пару часов. Нет, он присылал деньги, заботился о брате. Словом, делал то, что от него ожидают, как от хорошего сына. Ему стало стыдно, что на могилу отца он приходил чаще, чем к живой матери.

Его разрывало на части. С одной стороны, Рэддингтон — уязвимый, как никогда. Хоть сейчас в наручники. А с другой... Чёрт возьми, как можно сопереживать такому, как он?! Как?!

_«У каждого есть уязвимое место, будь то подонок или святой»._

_«Даже у тебя, пап?»_

_«Даже у меня»._

_«А что это?»_

_«Ты и твоя мать»._

Потом родился его младший брат, а Ресслер пошел в колледж. Но этот разговор навсегда остался у него в памяти. Это часто помогало ему раскалывать самых отмороженных подонков. И правда — люди до вульгарного одинаковы в своих слабостях.

Дональд не спешил прятать пистолет в кобуру. Он прислонился к дубу всем телом. Затылок царапала шершавая кора. Извилистые трещины неприятно тёрлись об шею. Пальцы судорожно впились в рукоятку, а поцарапанные тёрном костяшки заныли с новой силой.

* * *

Все данные об офицере морской разведки, вице-адмирале Рэймонде Рэддингтоне, мгновенно исчезли, когда измена раскрылась. Ресслеру, несмотря на высокий уровень доступа, отказали предоставлять какую бы то ни было информацию. Но он обошёл запрет благодаря лейтенант-коммандеру Таре Бэйкер. Жаль, что не все проблемы можно решить с помощью Каберне Совиньон и ужина в ресторане.

Как вышло, что офицером одной из важнейших оборонных структур страны стал иностранец? И не просто иностранец, а русский!

Нельзя исключать вероятность, что Рэддингтон является действующим агентом КГБ.

Это — самый масштабный заговор против США со времён Холодной войны. И он, Дональд, а не кто-либо другой, подобрался так близко к разгадке. Подумать только, какие перспективы его ждут в случае успешного раскрытия дела Рэддингтона! Спустя все эти годы он наконец-то сделает себе имя!

Замечтавшись, Дональд не заметил, что белка вернулась, и теперь с интересом разглядывала его. В следующую секунду она слилась с деревом не хуже нинздя и подползла точно к нему. Вероятно, его рыжесть сбивала её с толку. А может, виной всему чрезмерное любопытство.

Она коснулась лапкой затылка Дональда.

Белка проскакала по его спине; Ресслер дернулся, мысок его ботинка зацепился за корень, он врезался лбом в дуб, проехавшись щекой об кору, беспомощно взмахнул руками в попытке сохранить равновесие и растянулся на земле.

Так хреново ему не было ещё с колледжских попоек. «Зауэр» валялся рядом. Правое плечо ныло — наверное, ушиб; щёки жгло — ещё бы, он ведь упал в куст.

Вытянув «Зауэр» из грязи с противным «Чпок!», Дональд поднялся. Вытирая запачканный пистолет об пиджак, он заметил, что не хватает одной пуговицы — похоже, повстречался с дубом.

По виску стекла капля пота. Ресслер вытер её и недоуменно уставился на кровавый след. С чего бы?.. Коснувшись узкой царапины, он вспомнил — зарядил пистолетом, пока падал.

Проверив пистолет, Дональд, мысленно чертыхаясь, посмотрел в сторону могил. Кажется, Рэда совершенно не потревожила возня с белкой. Он провёл рукой по надписи на плите. Как Ресслер ни старался, увидеть, что за имя там написано, не получалось. Затем Рэд вытянул из свёртка цветы — Ресслер узнал сирень и мимозу — и положил их на могилу.

Дональд сделал шаг назад, не сводя взгляда с фигуры Рэддингтона. Тот аккуратно сложил сверток в несколько раз, положил в карман ветровки — пронесло, подумал Ресслер — а потом обернулся.

— Доброе утро, агент Ресслер.

...не пронесло.

* * *

— Так уж ли это необходимо, Дональд? — добродушно улыбнулся Рэддингтон, будто они с Ресслером закадычные друзья.

Ресслер облизнул сухие губы. Указательный палец скользнул по курку. Бесшумно щёлкнул предохранитель.

Дональд отдал бы многое, чтобы пристрелить Рэддингтона прямо здесь.

Нет. Слишком лёгкая смерть.

Ресслер бросил мимолётный взгляд на плиту позади Рэддингтона.

**Н. ДЖОНСОН**

**1940 — 1985**

**It is the heart always that sees***

_«Дональд, ты не заведёшь друзей, если продолжишь в том же духе»._

_«Да сдались мне они!»_

_«Ну не могут же все до одного быть плохими. Нужно просто попробовать...»_

_«Да они ненавидят меня, мам!!! Все до одного! И чего ещё ты ожидала?! Мой отец — коп, засадивший их родителей за решетку! Слышала бы ты, что они говорят!»_

_«Иди сюда. Сядь»._

_«Не сяду! Они говорят, что я крыса! Предатель! Что мне нельзя доверять, потому что я такой же, как мой отец!»_

_«Дональд»._

_«Что?!»_

_«Ты им веришь?»_

_«Я... Не знаю»._

_«Иди ко мне. Дональд, что бы кто ни говорил, я хочу, чтобы ты знал. Твой отец — герой. И всегда им останется. Неважно, что говорят другие дети, неважно, как они тебя обзывают. Твой отец любит тебя, Дональд. И я всегда буду любить тебя. Потому что ты — наш сын»._

Ладонь взмокла, и он сжал рукоятку обеими руками.

— Ни с места! Держите руки так, чтобы я их видел! — крикнул Дональд.

Рэддингтон, игнорируя приказ, кокетливо склонил голову набок, словно ему рассказывали увлекательнейшую историю.

— Если бы половина агентов ФБР работала с тем же упорством, что и вы, наш мир стал бы лучше значительно быстрее.

— Станет, когда отправитесь за решётку! — прорычал Ресслер.

Рэддингтон снял федору и задумчиво покрутил её в руках. Хмыкнув что-то самому себе под нос, он надел шляпу обратно и уставился на Ресслера.

Рэд скользнул взглядом на лоб Дональда, где расползался синяк; потом — на порез на щеке; затем — к галстуку. Когда Рэддингтон смотрел на его брюки, он почти улыбнулся, но промолчал.

Дональд не выдержал и мельком посмотрел вниз. Брюки поздоровались с дёрном — на коленях красовалось два огромных пятна с зелёными потёртостями.

М-да, вид, будто у грёбаного детсадовца.

На мгновение Дональду захотелось сделаться меньше, чем он есть на самом деле. Спрятаться, исчезнуть, да хоть закопать себя прямо под тем дубом, лишь бы не видеть, как на него смотрит Рэддингтон. По-прежнему склонив голову, приподняв уголки губ в насмешливой улыбке. Каждый раз, когда Дональд смотрел на фоторобот Рэда в базе, он игнорировал табачно-зелёный оттенок глаз, так похожих на его собственные.

Последний раз Дональд смотрел на Рэддингтона так близко сквозь оптический прицел в Брюсселе. Приказ был ясным — уничтожить угрозу национальной безопасности любыми средствами.

«Команды Альфа и Танго готовы к штурму. Два дополнительных снайпера на позициях. Местная полиция оцепила прилегающие кварталы».

Поезд Рэддингтона прибывал в «10:50». Второй вагон, платформа четыре.

Рэд вёл себя как обычно — неторопливо шагал по перрону, лавируя между снующих туда-сюда людей; купил претцель и плитку шоколада.

Ресслер выслеживал его в оптический прицел, выжидая наилучший момент для выстрела, но Рэддингтон каждый раз ускользал. То между винтовкой и его головой оказывались вокзальные часы, то — головы кондукторов, то он терялся в толпе туристов, не оставляя никакой возможности выстрелить. На пятый или шестой раз до Ресслера дошло — он догадался.

Его чутье редко ошибалось. По крайней мере, это надёжнее бессмысленного профайлинга.

В ярости Ресслер так сильно передернул затвор винтовки, что чуть не оторвал себе палец. Наушник выплевывал монотонные приказы не стрелять и оставить позицию, но в мыслях Ресслера билось одно — это его шанс. Как только Рэддингтон пересечёт перрон, они его упустят. Дональд наклонился, прильнув глазом к прицелу. Поймал тулью ненавистной федоры в перекрестье. И плавно, как учили, нажал на курок.

Он почти попал. _Почти._


	2. Фd8 — a5

— Признаться, не думал, что увижу вас снова. Особенно после Брюсселя, — Рэддингтон растянул губы в мечтательной улыбке. Казалось, он вспоминал самый счастливый день своей жизни.

Ресслер сцепил зубы, борясь с искушением превратить Рэддингтона в решето. Тело ныло от напряжения, а в висках стучала кровь. Указательный палец начинал неметь.

— Ну что же вы не стреляете? Затвор заклинило? Или мне повернуться к вам спиной?

Дональд мотнул головой.

— Заткнись!!!

Рэддингтон оценивающе посмотрел на Ресслера. Дональд ненавидел этот взгляд — он чувствовал себя неуклюжим, бездарным... Словом, полным идиотом. А ведь это совсем не так! Полным идиотам не поручают дело такого калибра. Ты должен доказать, чего ты стоишь.

И Ресслер доказывал. 365 дней в году, 7 дней в неделю, 24 часа в сутки. Пока однажды ему не сказали, что он едет в качестве официального представителя ФБР в Японию. ЦРУ и ФБР решили объединить силы в борьбе с неуловимым Консьержем Преступности, продававшим военные секреты США. Опергруппу распустили через два года, а Ресслер вернулся в Вашингтон в качестве старшего агента ФБР.

Он уверенно шагал вверх по карьерной лестнице. Получил звание специального агента. Ещё немного — и можно смело подавать кандидатуру на место помощника директора вашингтонского отдела...

Неудача в Брюсселе перечеркнула всё. Вынужденный отпуск, понижение уровня допуска с четвёртого на второй, год без полевой работы. Несмотря на то, что после покушения Рэддингтон затих на целых два года, Дональд продолжал поиски Консьержа, надеясь восстановить свою репутацию.

Получилось.

Это стоило ему встреч с близкими, друзей, отношений, но у него получилось.

— Как поживает старина Бёрк? По-прежнему пугает новичков ссылкой в Кентукки?

— Не твоё собачье дело!

— Слышал, он нанимает в качестве помощниц самых симпатичных выпускниц Квантико, — произнёс Рэддингтон так, будто лично пробовал на вкус каждую из девушек. Дональд догадывался, что длиннее списка преступлений Рэда только список женщин, с которыми он переспал.

— Вас это злит, не так ли? Получать приказы от зелёной девчонки, ни разу не...

Ресслер выстрелил. «Оксфорды» Рэддингтона даже не сдвинулись с места.

— У вас нет передатчика. — Рэд не спрашивал — он констатировал факт. — Никто не узнает, что произошло. Ну же, стреляйте. Это ваш шанс.

Солнце выглянуло из-за тучки и било Ресслеру прямо в глаза. Он моргнул раз, второй, но тщетно. На небе, как назло, прояснилось. Снять бы грёбаный пиджак. Или спрятаться в тени.

Рэддингтон почти не поменялся. Разве что — почему он вообще об этом подумал? — выглядит уставшим.

И правда, несмотря на внешний лоск и костюм за сорок штук, Рэддингтон выглядел вымотанным.

«Что, жизнь тоже не сахар?» — так и тянуло спросить. А ещё, — этот вопрос мучал Дональда каждый раз, когда он подбирался к Консьержу на расстояние вытянутой руки — почему, почему он спас его тогда в Стамбуле?!

«Да пошло оно всё».

Ресслер прицелился.

Где-то протяжно каркнул ворон.

— Я вам не враг, Дональд. Когда-нибудь вы это поймёте.

Как же Ресслера бесила эта назидательная интонация! Словно он знает неизвестное другим. Словно он выше всех смертных. Ещё и всегда смотрит свысока, будто ты — дохлый жук под его ботинком.

— Надеюсь, мне положено последнее слово?

— Если это одна из уловок...

— Всего лишь просьба человека, смирившегося с неизбежным.

Ресслер коротко махнул пистолетом, показывая, что согласен.

— Жаль, не хватает лавочки... Вы когда-нибудь бывали в России, агент Ресслер?

— Пару раз. А что?

— Русские поминают мёртвых совершенно по-другому, чем мы. У могил стоят лавочки. И столики.

— При чём здесь это?

Рэддингтон не ответил. Он обернулся на плиту, а затем снова к Дональду.

— Она у вас с собой? Я бы хотел её видеть. Иногда мне кажется, я забываю её лицо спустя все эти годы.

Ресслер никогда не слышал такого Рэддингтона. В его голосе накопилась тяжесть двадцати лет, отданных криминалу.

Не спуская с Рэда глаз, Дональд вытянул фото из внутреннего кармана пиджака и протянул ему.

— Не хотите опустить пистолет, агент Ресслер? Так значительно удобнее, — Рэддингтон слабо улыбнулся. — Нет?.. Как знаете.

Рэддингтон взял фотографию в руки. Осторожно, будто та могла в любую секунду разбиться. Бережно провёл рукой по снимку. Он всматривался в него целую вечность, напрочь забыв о Ресслере.

Дональд чувствовал себя неловко. Словно застал Рэддингтона за чем-то интимным.

Ресслеру захотелось ободряюще сжать его плечо. Увы, он не умел говорить красивые слова.

«Сильно же тебя приложило».

Он хотел было сказать «Рэймонд Рэддингтон, вы арестованы», но вместо этого вырвалось совершенно другое.

— Это вы? — Дональд звучал, будто мальчишка, надеявшийся на конфету от строгого отца.

Рэддингтон поднял на него глаза.

— А вы как считаете? — сказал он таким тоном, будто они обсуждают не его прошлое, а распродажу на блошином рынке.

Ресслера всегда выбешивало, когда отвечали вопросом на вопрос. Но тяга к тому, чтобы раскрыть, наконец, загадку, на которую он убил столько времени, перевесила. И он промолчал.

— Быть может, вы всё же опустите пистолет? — бросил Рэддингтон, пряча фото в карман. Ресслер не успел возразить, что это улика, что так нельзя, и что теперь придётся заполнять хренову тучу бумажек, объясняющих, почему он не вернул её в хранилище.

— Знаете, Дональд, я завидую вам. — Ресслер удивлённо поднял бровь. — Для вас, в отличие от остальных, правда это нечто осязаемое и постоянное. Вы не уснёте, пока не разгадаете, что за история скрывается за отпечатками пальцев, — Рэддингтон провёл рукой по имени на плите. — Вы верите в систему. В закон. В справедливость. — Он криво усмехнулся на слове «справедливость».

— Справ... — Ресслер чувствовал, как по лбу ползет капля пота, но стереть ее не мог — пришлось бы отвести дуло пистолета от Рэддингтона, а этого он позволить себе не мог.

Но за фразу он, как настоящий коп, зацепился.

— Вы о чём?

Рэддингтон чуть заметно улыбнулся углом рта и без страха повернулся к нему спиной, вновь глядя на могилу.

— Вы уже догадались, кто это, верно, агент Ресслер?

Ресслер догадался, но вопросительная интонация — вдруг ошибся? — всё равно проскользнула в голосе.

— Ваша мать?

Рэд промолчал. Потом кивнул — поля шляпы качнулись.

— Да. Знаете, что вынудило её бежать?

Ресслер всё ещё держал Рэддингтона на прицеле, но пистолет слегка опустился. Словами Консьерж опутывал его, как паутиной, лишая возможности двигаться, лишая самой воли.

А он почему-то поддавался.

— Не знаю... Да наплевать мне! Руки!

Рэд и в этот раз не пошевелился. Протянул руку, смахивая с камня одинокий лист.

— Один раз... Кажется, я тогда учился в колледже, я вернулся домой и нашел мать без сознания в луже крови. Это — справедливо, агент Ресслер?

Внезапный прилив откровенности Рэддингтона выглядел подозрительно. Но что ещё хуже — он пугал.

Ресслер инстинктивно окинул взглядом окрестности в поисках притаившегося снайпера — обычно так разговаривают с человеком, который больше никому ничего не скажет.

Никогда.

— Не бойтесь, агент Ресслер, — Рэд легко считывал его настроение. — Здесь нет снайперов, и даже охранника я оставил у машины. Мне просто интересно ваше мнение.

— Можно было бы обратиться в полицию...

_«...Мне очень жаль, миссис Ресслер. Мы ничего не смогли сделать»._

_«Дональд, я твоя мать, поговори со мной»._

Ресслер чуть тряхнул головой. Руки, держащие пистолет, затекли, но он не опустил его и теперь, лишь вскинув немного выше.

— Как много вы знаете закрытых дел о семейном насилии? — перебил его Рэддингтон. — Или хотя бы открытых?

_«Я знаю, это дело рук Томми Маркина. Сэр, пожалуйста. Это мой отец»._

_«Маркина признали невиновным. Я ничего не могу сделать. Мне жаль, Дональд»._

Рэддингтон снова повернулся к нему лицом, с той же тенью улыбки в углах губ. Сделал шаг вперед, так, что дуло пистолета уперлось чуть выше круглой пуговицы, смяв ткань.

Он не боялся.

— А что насчёт вас, агент Ресслер? Нашли ли вы справедливость тем апрельским вечером, когда обнаружили тело отца у порога собственного дома?

Рука Ресслера дрогнула. В горле пересохло. Он вдохнул, стараясь наполнить лёгкие воздухом. Дуло беспомощно скользнуло ниже по жилетке Рэда.

Рэддингтон не отступил, продолжая с интересом смотреть на Ресслера, как на диковинный экспонат. Так, будто зашёл в Лувр, чтобы насладиться очередным шедевром. В каком-то смысле Ресслер был его экспонатом. Частью обширной человеческой коллекции, которую Консьерж собирал по крупицам, методично отделяя зерна от плевел.

Когда ему принесли досье на Ресслера, он рассмеялся. Дерзкий, заносчивый мальчишка, только что из Квантико, таращивший до одури честные глазёнки с фотографии в личном деле.


	3. En Prise

Досье Ресслера было до зевоты скучнейшим чтивом: сплошные «с отличием», «перспективный», «лучший показатель среди...». Впрочем, официальные бумажки это одно, а живой человек — совершенно другое.

Просматривая подборку вырезок из газет, где упоминалось имя Ресслера, Рэддингтон остановился на заметке, датируемой пятым апреля тысяча девятьсот девяносто пятым годом.

**«Департамент полиции Вашингтона, округ Колумбия, выражает искренние соболезнования семье сержанта Брайана Ресслера...».**

Рэддингтон нахмурился. Он уже слышал имя «Брайан Ресслер» в контексте какого-то громкого дела о коррупции.

Спустя мгновение ему принесли распечатку с нужной статьей.

**«РОБ ДИКСОН — ПРЕСТУПНИК ИЛИ ЖЕРТВА ОБСТОЯТЕЛЬСТВ?**

**Роб Диксон, меценат и филантроп, подозревается в отмывании денег, взяточничестве и фальсификации документов...»**

Рэддингтон пролистал ещё несколько выпусков. Судя по всему, расследование стопорилось. В одной из статей указывалось, что Диксон метил в Конгресс.

**«Роб Диксон освобождён от всех обвинений. Департамент полиции Вашингтона, округ Колумбия, приносит свои искренние извинения за неправомерные действия в отношении одного из выдающихся людей нашего города...».**

**«Правомерность действий сержанта Брайана Ресслера и его напарника Томми Маркина проверит отдел внутренних расследований. Источник, близкий к детективу Томми Маркину, сообщает, что он готов сотрудничать со следствием...».**

Рэддингтон посмотрел на шестнадцатилетнего Дональда, пойманного в объектив папарацци. Он, укрывая мать спортивной курткой, пробирался сквозь толпу журналистов к собственному дому.

Это всколыхнуло в Рэддингтоне воспоминания о собственном отце. Генерал-майор Владимир Гронский долгое время был под наблюдением советских спецслужб — подозревался в нарушении правил валютных операций. После себя он оставил миллионные долги: скачки, бридж, бильярд, баккард. Рэду было шестнадцать, когда он вместе с матерью сбежал из Советского Союза. Старые контакты отца оказались не такими уж и бесполезными. Им с матерью сделали первоклассные поддельные документы — они с лёгкостью прошли проверку ЦРУ, ФБР и АНБ. Надежды Красновой и её сына, Андрея, никогда не существовало. Вместо них появились Надин Джонсон и Рэймонд Рэддингтон, примерные граждане, родившиеся на территории США.

Но как и Дональд, Рэд доверился не тому человеку. И его мать поплатилась за эту ошибку.

Рэддингтон отложил газету в сторону. Похоже, патологическое занудство бойскаута разбавилось благородными мотивами. Пойти по стопам отца, почтить его память.

В каком-то смысле Рэд тоже пошёл по стопам своего отца. Только с разницей, что он не избивал мать и не проигрывал деньги в карты.

Взгляд Рэддингтона зацепился за имя «Томми Маркин». С него сняли обвинения, и он продолжил, как ни в чём не бывало, работать дальше. А отец Ресслера получил пулю в лоб. Позже Рэддингтон узнал, что отцу Ресслера предложили взятку, чтобы прекратить расследование. Но тот отказался. А вот его напарник оказался не таким принципиальным. Желание отомстить за отца по-прежнему живёт в Дональде, пусть и в — пока что — благородной форме.

Если всё сделать правильно, то благородство можно обратить в нечто куда более выгодное.

* * *

Дональд молчал. Пистолет невыносимо жёг руку, будто догорающая спичка.

Почему он вообще решил, что сможет в одиночку поймать Рэддингтона? Не говоря уже о том, что послал на хер с десяток правил...

Ха, правила. Рэддингтону плевать на них. Плевать, сколько оружия достанется шестилетнему африканскому мальчишке. Плевать, как быстро распространится очередной усовершенствованный вирус. Плевать, сколько трупов на его пути к очередному миллиарду.

Но, чёрт возьми, почему Рэддингтону не плевать на него?

Ресслер всматривался в Консьержа Преступности. Идентичные, табачно-зелёные глаза. В них — ему хотелось так думать? — любопытство. Насмешка. Быть может, азарт. Да, определённо азарт. У Рэддингтона всегда есть туз в рукаве — он успел это выучить за все эти годы.

А сейчас?..

Рэддингтон протянул руку, положив ладонь на пистолет. Не пытается опустить.

Указательный палец Дональда скользнул по курку. Его ладонь липнет к рукояти. Крошечные бороздочки на насечке колются, впиваются в горячую кожу. За ухом стекает капля пота. Ползёт медленно, сводя с ума противной влажной дорожкой. Дойдя до подбородка, бесшумно срывается вниз.

«Давай, стреляй. Стреляй! Стреляй, мать твою!»

— Дональд.

Маска безразличия Рэддингтона на мгновение треснула. За ней — годы бегства от самого себя. Вина. Потери. Настоящие. Не поддельные, как список из двадцати двух известных ФБР псевдонимов — Ресслер зазубрил его лучше, чем «Отче Наш». Предательство. И боль. Чревоточащая внутри несправедливостью.

_«Вы нашли справедливость, агент Ресслер?»_

Каждый день он ищет её. В очередном файле текущего расследования. В преступнике, упрятанном за решётку. В бесконечных строчках отчётов. Он ищет её в фотографиях. Воспоминаниях. Иногда убийца отца приходит ему во снах. Вместо лица — уродливая белая маска с тёмными впадинами на месте глаз. Человек улыбается — маска искажается в подобии оскала вместе с ним. Смех — заливистый, мальчишеский, хотя по росту он далеко не ребёнок. Чёрная жижа вытекает из его глазниц, но он продолжает смеяться. Его забавляет беспомощность безоружного Дональда перед ним. Кто он без значка, без оружия? Мгновение, и Дональд стоит обнажённым. Смех человека переходит в истерический хохот. Он выбивает барабанные перепонки не хуже стрельбы на плановых учениях. Человек вытягивает пистолет. Надевает глушитель. Проверяет магазин. Перезаряжает. Целится.

Последнее, что видит Дональд — своё собственное лицо.

Солнце спряталось и больше не появлялось. Ресслер вдохнул, набирая в лёгкие побольше воздуха. Рэддингтон всё ещё стоял напротив, не двигаясь.

Ресслер уверен, что Рэд умолчал о многом касаемо гибели своей матери. Но Дональд был бы хреновым копом, если бы не имел, как минимум, два варианта развития событий той ночи.

И хотя Рэд не давал никаких намёков, Ресслер уверен, что Рэддингтон убил отца лично. Он производил впечатление именно такого человека, не боящегося замарать руки, если дело касалось близких. Дональд и сам не знал, с чего вдруг принялся профайлить Рэддингтона — бесполезная трата времени и ресурсов! — но эта мысль возникла сама собой.

Эпизоды появляются в голове подобно кадрам из фильма. В одном из сценариев Ресслер отчётливо видит, как отец Рэддингтона падает на пол, а на его рубашке растекается кровавый след. Его пальцы цепляются за скатерть, и тарелки летят на пол. Он всхлипывает, захлёбывается, но Рэддингтон наносит удары один за другим. Сначала ножом, а потом — кулаками.

Это — первый вариант.

В другом сценарии Ресслер видит мальчика, склонившегося над телом матери. Отца не видно. Успел сбежать? Мальчик, поклявшись отомстить, вырастает в мужчину. Проходят годы, и Рэддингтон находит отца. Он смотрит ему в глаза. Стреляет в левое колено. Потом — правое. Затем — руки. Между выстрелами выдерживает паузу: секунд тридцать, не больше. Вопли отскакивают от стен. Рэд выпускает в голову отца весь магазин.

Это — второй вариант.

Ресслер мог бы придумать и третий, и четвёртый — ему было знакомо это состояние. Но усилием воли он заставил себя вернуться в реальность.

Часть Дональда, которую он старательно прятал все эти годы, понимает Рэддингтона в этот момент. Лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Понимает и жаждет того же.

Значит ли это, что у них есть что-то...

«Общее?! Ты рехнулся?»

Дональд бросает взгляд на могилу.

Рука Рэддингтона плавно ложится на ствол. Дюймом дальше — и их руки бы соприкоснулись.

Рэд опускает пистолет.

Дональд не сопротивляется. Он поднимает взгляд и впервые в жизни смотрит — смотрит в пронзительные глаза Консьержа и видит в них свое отражение. Свою боль.

Ну не смешно ли, что у них с Рэдом нашлось что-то общее?..

Ресслер хочет что-то сказать, но вместо слов из груди рвётся, ломая ребра, застарелая боль, которую он, как ему казалось, давно похоронил. Она сокрушает кости, вскрывает грудную клетку и волны захлёстывают его с головой.

Он тонет.

— Нет, — Дональд говорит это вслух, не желая принимать. — Нет. Нет, нет, нет.

Он отворачивается, стараясь прийти в себя. Ему нужно сохранить лицо...

На плечо ложится тяжелая и парадоксально мягкая ладонь.

— Вы не виноваты, агент Ресслер, — голос Рэддингтона звучит спокойно и отстраненно, как и всегда. Ресслер разворачивается и снова вскидывает пистолет, утыкая ствол прямо ему в лицо.

— Вы были ребенком, — в глазах Рэда — затаённая грусть, и Ресслер знает эту грусть. Знает слишком хорошо. — Дети не могут играть во взрослые игры.

Изображение почему-то начинает двоиться. Ресслер упрямо мотает головой, а Рэд одним движением забирает пистолет из его рук.

— Лучше поставить его на предохранитель, если вы не против.

Ресслер хватает Рэда за лацканы пиджака, сминая дорогую ткань. Почему, почему во всей жизни только один человек смог его понять — и почему этот человек Рэддингтон?!

Тот легко читает его смятение по его лицу и чуть кривит губы в гримасе, которую немногие назвали бы улыбкой.

— Ты не понимаешь...

— Я понимаю. Моя м... — Рэд сделал паузу, будто собираясь с мыслями. — Моя мать понимала, что значит «мятежное сердце»... Я был трудным ребёнком. Для вас это, конечно, не новость, — Рэд поднял уголки губ. — Да... Мой отец, — тон Рэддингтона стал жёстким, рубящим, будто мачете, — вместо того, чтобы попытаться понять, отверг меня. Приверженец строгой дисциплины. Настолько строгой, что её следы я видел на лице матери.

Реслер почти слышал женские крики на этих словах. Звон стекла. Пощёчины. Одна. Вторая. Ещё одна.

— Я тоже искал справедливость. Год превращался в два, потом — в десятки. Моя мать погибла из-за моей наивности. — Рэддингтон смотрел Дональду прямо в глаза. — Я живу с мыслью о том, что в каком-то смысле сам её убил. Я понимаю, агент Ресслер. Я очень хорошо вас понимаю.

Рэддингтон протянул руку и легко сжал его плечо скупым жестом. Отеческим.

У Ресслера не было отца уже слишком давно.

— Я его не убивал, — выпалил он, будто четыре слова могли его спасти.

— Конечно нет, — в глазах Рэда стояла отрешенная тоска. — Но вдруг, если бы ты не задержался, чтобы поболтать с друзьями — ты бы пришёл раньше и успел помочь? Если бы не прошёл пешком лишнюю остановку. Если бы не остановился купить мороженого в киоске. Что, если ты мог его спасти?

По щеке Ресслера скользнуло что-то теплое и влажное. Он яростно мотнул головой.

— Заткнись! Это тут ни при чем! Его застрелили, я не мог его спасти!

Глаза Рэда смотрят прямо ему в глаза. Консьерж Преступности чуть сжимает руку на его плече, снова кривит губы и кивает:

— Запомните это, агент Ресслер. Вы не могли его спасти.

Ресслер не плакал с шестнадцати лет. Он не плакал и теперь. Лицо само сминалось, превращаясь в уродливую маску с изломанными бровями и дрожащими губами. Он попытался отвернуться, чтобы сохранить остатки достоинства.

— Всё в порядке, Дональд. Этого никто не увидит, кроме меня, а мне всё равно никто не поверит.

Спокойный, размеренный голос Рэддингтона звучал подобно морскому прибою. От него исходил аромат дорогого парфюма, незнакомый Ресслеру, но в нём скользили нотки кедра и сандала.

Ресслер не сразу заметил руки Консьержа у себя на плечах. Тот обеспокоенно смотрел на него, оценивая, сколько в нём осталось слёз.

Дональд одновременно шокирован и зол на себя за слабость. Он сбрасывает руки Рэддингтона со своих плеч.

— Думаю, вам стоит взять выходной, агент Ресслер. Вы неважно выглядите.

Насмешливая полуулыбка. Сквозящая ирония в голосе.

_Будто ничего и не было._

Рэддингтон вкладывает Дональду пистолет обратно в руку.

— Ещё увидимся, агент Ресслер.


End file.
